


The Ties That Bind Us

by dracoxlovesxharry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry dresses a little too quickly after some alone time with his secret lover. </p>
<p>This story was inspired by this gif set I saw on tumblr. Thanks for the inspiration. :) </p>
<p> <a href="http://scaredpotter.tumblr.com/post/91383235275/in-which-draco-and-harry-dress-a-little-too">GIF set found here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. Harry Potter and the world in which he lives belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> A huge thanks to fulldaysdrive for her endless patience and amazing beta work. I would have never published anything without your encouragement and support.

Harry Potter was currently wrapped around a certain blond haired Slytherin attempting to perform what would appear to be a tonsillectomy using only his tongue. Draco Malfoy was currently being restrained by a dark haired Gryffindor, and trying desperately to defend his tonsils using his tongue, a gentle thrusting of his hips and a cold hand covertly placed under said Gryffindor’s jumper. When the need for air became too great the two boys pulled apart, flushed and panting. Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s and buried his hands in his partner’s shiny blonde hair.

“I’ve been thinking that it’s time we tell our friends about us," Harry blurted between pants.

“I’ve been thinking you have an uncanny ability to ruin just about any moment, Potter,” Draco replied, scowling.

“Oh, ‘Potter’ is it?” Harry scoffed. “I wasn’t ‘Potter’ a moment ago when I had my tongue down your throat, was I?”

“No,” Draco said, “You’re ‘Potter’ when you’re being an imbecile. You’re ‘Potter’ when you suggest ridiculous things. You’re ‘Potter’ when you ruin a perfectly good snog by bringing up something as idiotic as telling our friends that we’ve become -- well -- this.” he finishes gesturing between the two of them.

“Ridiculous!” Harry cried, “Wanting to tell my best friends about us is ridiculous?”

During the beginnings of what was sure to turn into a battle royale, the boys separated and were now standing in dueling positions across from each other. Each of them displayed various stages of undress, swollen lips, and blown pupils -- which slowly narrowed to pin pricks in their mutual growing rage.

“I thought we had a good thing going here Potter -- and you -- you want to ruin it by telling the weasel and the walking encyclopedia? Why don’t you just owl the Prophet? I’m sure our dear Rita would love to get a nice front page scoop on how the villainous Death Eater ensnared the pitiful, innocent ‘Boy Hero.’ Why, Harry? Why on earth would you want people to know? Are you expecting a dinner invitation at the Manor? I’m sure Mother will be pleased to know that not only will she not be getting grandchildren, but her only son is also shagging The-Boy-Who-Lived.”

If he were to be honest with himself, Harry would admit that he hadn’t really thought about the repercussions of letting the news of his current relationship out into the world. He was just tired of sneaking off at odd hours to meet up with his lover. He hated making excuses to his friends, and he knew sooner or later Hermione would put two and two together. He dropped his wand arm to his side as his shoulders slumped -- he felt defeated, and once again sick of being the wizarding world's next top news story.

Resigned to continue his romance in private, Harry sighed, “I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t think about all that. I just --” Harry paused running both hands through his unruly hair, “ -- every time I have to hide where I’ve been, or make a quick disappearance, it feels like a betrayal. I hate lying to my friends, and it really bothers me having to hide my feelings for you like you’re some kind of dirty little secret. I wasn’t thinking about what it would be like if everyone knew. I honestly can’t say that it would be any better. Things would probably be worse. I just can’t help wanting to -- I don’t know -- stand up and scream it in the Great Hall that have an amazing boyfriend and that I don’t give a flying shrivelfig who knows it.”

He didn’t glance at his partner once during his apology and therefore missed Draco’s jaw dropping and widening eyes at the proclamation. The Gryffindor briefly heard the clack of wood on the castle floor and the next moment found himself pressed up against the wall of the abandoned classroom they had met in, with his arms full of a frantic Draco whose only goal seemed to be getting Harry naked as quickly as possible.

\--------

Forty-five minutes later found the young wizards laying side by side with linked hands and sated smiles.These days, their fighting was more often foreplay than anything else.

Draco reached for his wand and cast cleaning charms over the two of them, and then a quick tempus.

“Bollocks," Harry muttered, “I was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall fifteen minutes ago."

The blond boy watched his lover scramble around the room for his clothing as he also began to locate his uniform and dress at a more sedate pace. 

“It’s a good thing you always look so rumpled, otherwise you’d be a walking advertisement that you just got shagged senseless,” Draco mused as he watched Harry tie his shoes and head for the door.

“Owl me the next time and place, yeah?” Harry said with a goofy grin, rushing back over to his boyfriend for a quick kiss before darting back across the room and out the door toward the Great Hall.

The Slytherin leaned down to pick up his tie, only to realize it was Gryffindor red with gold stripes. 

“Harry, you imbecile. This is getting ridiculous,” Draco muttered to himself as he finished dressing, then walked toward the door.

\--------

Harry rushed down the corridor towards the Great Hall, slowing when he reached the massive double doors, and took a more leisurely pace as he walked to the Gryffindor table to meet his friends. He was so preoccupied with trying to look aloof that he missed the looks of worried confusion that marred their faces.

“Harry,” Ron asked tentatively, “are you wearing a Slytherin tie?”

The dark haired boy looked up at his friends with a blank expression -- he hoped it was a blank expression -- knowing he’d just been caught. He half-heartedly tried feigning ignorance.

“Er -- No?” he stuttered.

Ron and Hermione shared another worried look, then glanced back towards the entrance to the hall.

Slowly turning in to look over his shoulder, Harry locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy, staring like a deer in headlights in the entrance to the Great Hall, wearing a perfectly knotted red and gold Gryffindor tie. Turning back in his seat, Harry began trying to come up with a good explanation for the switch.

Ron sputtered a question about whether or not there was a tie switching hex set on the doors to the hall. Hermione looked between her boyfriend and best friend and sighed, knowingly.

Just as Harry settled on going with Ron’s tie switching hex idea, he felt a warm presence at his back. He glanced at his two best friends whose eyes had widened comically, staring behind him. He could hear the entire hall going silent, and in addition to the looming presence he could feel at his back Harry began to feel every pair of eyes turn in his direction. He watched a pale hand come from behind him and circle around the green and silver tie around his neck. In the next moment he was yanked out of his seat and turned towards his lover, and before he knew what was happening he was being kissed within an inch of his life, right there in the Great Hall.

When Draco finally released his hold on the tie, he wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his forehead against his shoulder. “I have an amazing boyfriend,” he whispered, so only Harry could hear, “and I don’t give a flying shrivel fig who knows it.”


End file.
